


Everything's fixed with a little bit of love... and arson

by Just_Another_Weirdo



Series: Janus's parents are assholes. Break their legs. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Car Accident, Except Janus's mom, Homophobia, Logan is a really bad driver, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, she's a bitch, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Weirdo/pseuds/Just_Another_Weirdo
Summary: So, this is technically the sequel to Switched, but I won't stop you from reading it alone.People asked for it, and I shall deliver.Happens years after Switched, were one phone call (or more) can bring down more chaos than imagined.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Janus's parents are assholes. Break their legs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838788
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	Everything's fixed with a little bit of love... and arson

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone, where I usually don't like writing for real life reasons.  
> Enjoy, and excuse my accidental typos.

Virgil slammed the door open, waking Roman up in an instant.

“It's an emergency. I need you. NOW” he pulled the sheets from the bed and threw Roman some clothes to his face.

“what?” he asked, sitting up and taking the t-shirt out of his eyes. “what's wrong?”

Roman crawled out of bed and stood up to Virgil. He looked agitated, and it was too early for him to deal with Virgil's bullshit.

Patton turned in the bed, patting the space where Roman had been. “Roooo. Come back to beeeeddd”

Roman smiled and pecked him in the cheek. “sorry, Pat. I gotta help the Emo Nightmare”

Patton pouted and turned again, becoming a coocoon of blankets.

“Princey, I swear to god, stop being gay for one second and help me be gay!” Virgil shouted.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Jeez, Panic at the everywhere, what's wrong?”

“Logan and I were having breakfast and he told me before leaving to work to 'check the calendar'”

“And...?” Roman said, trying to remember important dates.

Virgil ran his hands through his messy hair. “It's our anniversary. Today. I have NOTHING at all. What am I going to do?”

“Oh, shit” Roman said. “Ok, we can fix this. We'll buy crofters and make a surprise party”

“Logan hates parties”

“Surprise gathering, then”

The plan had been an easy one. Remus and Roman would go and buy as much flavours of crofters as they existed. Virgil and Patton would clean their apartment, waiting for Janus. For Janus was bringing the ingredients needed for the crofters cake once he was done with work.

Everything should have gone perfectly fine. Logan would come home late today, so they should have time for everything.

So why was Virgil worrying so much?

“Virgil, we already cleaned. Sit back and relax” Patton said, watching his friend pace up and down the living room.

“I can't.” Virgil stopped moving around, gesturing widely. “Janus is late. I'm going to kill him” He threw himself towards the cushions, groaning muffled against them.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Patton stood to open it, while Virgil kept complaining about his life. He stopped after a few seconds, turning to see who it was.

Janus stood there, trying to balance three grocery bags and his suitcase from work at the same time he tried to pass through the door without falling down.

Virgil headed to his side, taking a bag from him. Damn paper bags and their easy breaking. “You're late” he said, as Patton grabbed another and moved to the kitchen.

“I know, my new client was being a nuisance. Again.” Janus excused himself, setting the groceries on the kitchen table.

Patton hummed and started pulling back the needed ingredients from the bags. “Pro bono case, or paid case?”

“Paid” Janus said, leaving his suitcase on the door and taking off his jacket. “Some asshole who's been sued by his ex-wife for not paying child support.”

Virgil scoffed. “And you're defending him?”

“Yeah, it's my job” Janus said. “Although no one said I had to win every case...”

Patton laughed. “But Jan, didn't you pride yourself in never losing?” he teased.

“Fuck pride, the guy is an asshole”

“Touche” Patton said. There was a pause, as the three of them finished placing the groceries on the counter. “You should go change, you'll get flour on your fancy clothes”

“It's a long way to my flat...” Janus complained.

“Just wear mine. They'll fit you” Virgil suggested.

“And look like an emo? No thanks.” Janus said. “I'll take Patton's. At least he has good taste”

Virgil laughed, as Patton awed, and dragged Janus to his room to give him some pastel clothes.

And he laughed even more when Janus came out wearing a pastel yellow sweater too big for him.

He left his work things away, and the three of them started baking. Or, actually, Janus baked, while Virgil tried to understand to the concept of baking and Patton proof tasted everything.

And then the first phone call arrived. Janus's phone lit up its screen with an unknown number and cabaret started playing. He checked the number and let it ran, singing the tune to wilkomen.

“Aren't you getting it?” Virgil asked.

Janus shrugged, going back to mixing ingredients. “Nah, they'll call again if it's important and not someone trying to sell me shit”

“Janus! Language!” Patton scolded, hitting him gently with a dirty cloth.

Janus laughed. “English, Pat, english”

The second time, it went unnoticed, as Janus and Virgil stopped the twins from eating all the crofters and Patton made cupcakes with the extra ingredients. Remus cries of war and Roman's attempts to get over the barrier were too loud for the cabaret music to be heard. So no one noticed the same number in the screen.

The third time, Janus was a little preoccupied by checking the calendar. Patton noticed, and he took the phone towards Janus.

“Hey, Jan.” He called, taping his shoulder. “Your pho—”

“Check this” Janus said, interrupting him. He showed him the calendar and pointed at the date. On big letters, the words anniversary was written. However, on smaller neater letters, probably Logan's, 'reminder of' was written.

“Oh, crap” Patton said. He checked the calendar again, phone now forgotten on his hand. “The anniversary is next week. Should we tell Virgil?”

“And lose all this crofters?” Janus snorted. “Nah, it'll be fun” He put the calendar in a drawer no one was going to use and resumed his poorly done cupcakes with Patton.

The forth time it rang, it was quickly shut down by Virgil, who was preoccupied by making sure everyone was hidden in an acceptable manner. Logan should arrive in ten minutes, and it had to be perfect.

Remus was crouched behind the TV, Roman and Patton were on the kitchen, probably making out or worse, and Deceit was in the bathroom, taking the chunks of crofters out of his hair. He had left his belongings along Roman's and Remus's, behind the couch.

Virgil cursed when wilkomen played once again, jumping towards the couch to turn it down.

He managed to do so just in time, turning it down as the door started to open.

Virgil jumped over the couch and ran to the door. He opened it, almost crashing into Logan.

“Hi” Virgil said, out of breath. “You're early”

Logan blinked confused. “I am. For like... Three minutes”

Then Remus jumped from behind the TV. “SURPRISE GATHERING” He shouted, startling Virgil.

And, from the kitchen, Roman was heard complaining, as he was the one that wanted to start it.

“Someone help me out, please?” Remus said, trying to push the TV without throwing it to the ground.

“Coming” Janus said. He waved at Logan and went to the aid of his boyfriend.

“My hero” teased Remus as he was set free from the restraining television. He kissed Janus quickly and ran to the kitchen “Imma make sure my idiotic twin hasn't eaten anything”

Logan stared at the clean living room, a rare sight on itself, at Janus and Virgil, with their clothes full of flour. “May I inquire what it's going on?”

“It's, eh, surprise gathering!” Virgil said. “For our anniversary”

Logan sighted, a smirk appearing on his face. “Virgil, dear, our anniversary is next week”

Virgil stared at the nothing, as if looking at invisible equations for a few seconds. He then, very loudly, yelled 'fuck'.

In the end, it didn't matter much, as the six friends reunited in the kitchen and ate crofters cake. Or, well, Logan ate crofters cake, as no one else dared to touch what was rightfully his. The others ate the cupcakes, which were also technically Logan, but he wouldn't mind if a few of them went missing.

Then, for the fifth time, Janus's phone started playing wilkomen.

Logan stared at it. “Aren't you going to reply?”

Janus shrugged and took it, cleaning the crumbs from his mouth. “It must be some client if they're so persistent...”

“Maybe it's the asshole one” Remus said, mouth full of cupcakes. “Did you add them?”

“No” Janus said, standing up. “I'll go check”

He accepted the call as he entered the bathroom for privacy.

“Hello?” he said, as he checked his image on the mirror, noticing the flour on his clothes.

“ _Janus?_ ” a voice, vaguely familiar, greeted him.

“Do I know you, ma'am?” Janus asked, anxiety filling his chest with the realization that he did indeed know the speaker.

“ _I called you five times already! I am your mother!_ ”

“I'm sorry, I was... Busy with... Things” Janus said, finding it hard to breathe. He swallowed. “What's... What do you need?”

“ _I need you to pick me up. I've been released and I need a place to stay. So stop being lazy and make yourself useful by picking me up_ ”

“I... Alright. Where are you?”

“If Janus takes any longer, I'm eating his cupcake.” Roman said.

“Touch it and you die” Remus said, taking the half eaten cupcake away from him.

“Aw, so cute” Patton said.

Roman looked at him with a confused and scared glare. “No it's not”

“Aw, come on, RoRo.” Patton said, pecking him on the cheek. “it kinda is”

Remus stuck his tongue at his brother.

Then, finally, Janus exited the bathroom. He left his phone on the counter and grabbed his keys.

“Hey, Dee Dee, I saved your cupcake” Remus waved at him, beaming.

Janus nodded mindlessly and grabbed his shoes. “Thanks” he muttered, putting them on. “I gotta go now. Client stuff”

“oh... Alright” Remus said, watching Janus leave without kissing him goodbye. His gaze went back to the half eaten cupcake, which was tossed aside.

“Jerk” muttered Roman under his breath.

“He looked... Distressed. I think. I'm not good with emotions.” Logan said.

“It's probably that asshole client.” Remus said “Or some shit similar that's always annoying us more than the smell of rotten corpses”

“I'll call him later” Virgil said.

“But” said Patton “He left his phone” He stood to take it, and as he did so, the phone screen lit up once more. He squeaked and almost dropped it. He looked at the others. “What do I do?” he whispered.

Remus jumped from his seat and took the phone from his hands.

“Hellooooo, I'm sorry, but this phone's owner's not here right now.” he said, with a sing song tone “Leave a worthy message or else”

“ _Who is this?_ ” A female voice asked. “ _Why is that idiot taking so long?_ ”

“Excuse me, but who's this?” Remus asked, no longer jovial.

“ _I'm his mother_ ”

“Oh” Remus said. “That bitch”

“Remus!” Patton exclaimed. “Don't say things like that!”

Remus moved from the phone for a second. “It's Janus's mother”

“Oh” Patton said. “That bitch”

If it had been a different situation, this comment would've sent most of them laughing. However, with the situation at hand, no one said a thing. Remus went back to the phone, but there was no answer.

“The bitch is gone. Fuck.” Remus said. “I don't even know why she's calling”

“Her sentence was ten years, right?” Logan asked. “It's only been eight and a half years”

“It was fifteen.” Virgil said.

“Fuck that bitch” Roman said, grabbing his jacket. “We need to get Janus before he does something stupid, I'll drive”

“We should stay” Logan said, placing a hand on Virgil's shoulder. “The car has only space for four, and your anxiety gets only worse around people like... Her”

“I hate my fucking anxiety” Virgil complained.

“Yeah, and I hate Janus's bitch of a mother.” Remus said, turning to Patton and Roman. “Let's go”

Janus held his breath as his mother entered the car. He gripped the wheel slightly harder, not daring to look at her or her orange clothes.

His mother took her sweet time adjusting her seat (Remus seat, actually) to her comfort, before Janus could start the car.

He drove in silence, as none of the pair said anything for a long while.

Finally, after passing through their old neighborhood, the mother spoke.

“You passed our house” she said, with a bitter tone Janus dreaded.

“I, eh...” Janus stuttered. “I sold it. Years ago.”

His mother tsked. “Useless” she muttered.

Janus exhaled, turning his head back to the road. “I thought you had... More years”

“Oh, yes, please do remember me the reason why I got dragged out of my own house on bright daylight” His mother snapped, to which Janus flinched and bit his tongue. “They release you earlier with good behaviour. Something neither you nor your father ever had.”

“'M sorry” Janus apologised, even though he didn't know why.

“No, you're not” The mother said, turning away from him and finaling the conversation.

The rest of the ride was a silent blur in Janus's memory, until he found himself opening the door to his flat. Well, his and Remus's flat. But his mother didn't need to know that.

The mother left her bag on the entrance. She looked around with a disgusted expression. She then looked at her son with the same impression. “You have to get changed.” she said. “That shirt looks like a dress”

Janus stared at Patton's sweater, still dirty with flour. He gripped it and bit the inside of his mouth.

His mother went into the kitchen and checked the fridge. She was disappointed when she found nothing to drink.

“Your... 'Friend' answered your phone” She said, peeking through the drawers and cabinets. “He was rude”

“I, sorry, I must have left it at Virgil's...” Janus said, fidgeting with the end of the sweater.

The mother hummed. “You need better friends. More polite.” she said, exiting the kitchen. “I don't want you talking to them again”

“Mother, I—”

“Don't talk back to me.” Her mother snapped. “Where will I sleep?”

Janus looked at the living room. It was messy. “I don't have a guest room...”

“So, I'll sleep in your bed.” She said. “You can have the couch”

Without waiting for a response, se moved to the bedroom. She looked at the two night stands and grabbed a picture that was there. Janus and Remus on Janus's graduation day. That was a happy memory.

“So. You're still with this... Faggot” She said, running her hands through the picture.

Janus snatched the picture from her hands. “Don't call him that” he said, out of breath.

“Oh, you got offended?” The mother said. “You can't stand being called what you are, faggot?”

“Stop it” Janus said. “Please”

“After all I did for you, and you do this to me?” She asked, genuinely hurt.

Janus let out a small laugh. “All you did?” he asked. “Oh, are you talking about therapy? PTSD? Or just the beatings are enough for you?” Janus said, not knowing if he was laughing or crying. “Cause fuck this, mom, you and dad did a number on me, so yeah, I'm so grate—”

Janus speech was cut off by a quick backhand from his mother. He let out a shaky breath and rested against the wall.

“Son, I—” The mother said, trying to play off any excuse that was successful in the past. 'I was drunk' 'You made me do it' 'I don't know what got to me' 'I won't do it again'

“Get out” Janus said, cutting her off.

“What?” She asked with shock.

“Get out” Janus said once more. “Out of my house, out of my life.”

“You are not kicking your mother out of this house, young man” She said.

“I'm an adult now.” Janus said. “You don't get to rule over me anymore”

“You're an ungrateful little shit, that's what you are”

And before any of them could speak again, the front door was opened.

Remus opened the door and slammed it against the wall. He knew Janus hated doors being slammed, but he was in a hurry and couldn't care less.

“Janus!” he called. “Janus? Where are you?”

His brother and Patton entered behind him.

“You sure he's here?” Roman said.

“He better be” Remus said, closing the door.

And then, from their bedroom, Janus voice was heard.

Remus ran towards there in an instant, his brother and Patton behind him.

Janus was there, an old photo on his hand and his back against the wall. He had a red handprint on his cheek and puffy eyes. He looked like shit.

And in front of him there was a woman dressed in orange, who Remus recognised from long ago.

As much as Remus wanted to break her legs and watch her scream, he had priorities. He headed to Janus. He took the photo from his hands and pulled him into a hug.

“Excuse me” Janus's mother tried to say, but was shut down by Remus.

“You're ok now, I'm here” He ran his fingers through his hair, and sent his mother a dead glare. “That bitch isn't going to hurt you”

“How dare you!” she started, approaching them.

Roman got in the way, rising his hands respectfully. “I'm asking you to leave, please”

Janus's mother turned to her son once again. She ignored the way his shoulders were shaking and his hand gripped Remus's jacket as if it was the end of the world. “How dare you and this faggot do this to me?”

Roman grit his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek. “Oh, please, call my brother that again, I'd love to have an excuse to beat your ass”

“You threaten me and I'll call the police on you” she said.

“Are you aware that due to you being in Janus's and Remus's residence, plus what you're wearing, the police is more willing to believe us than you?” Patton said, smiling innocently. “But of course, we wouldn't want that to happen, right?” he asked, tilting his head. “Maybe you should just leave, ma'am. And never come back.”

The woman looked at Patton as if she was viewing garbage, but, after a few seconds, she turned to the door. Moments later, they heard the front door close.

Roman grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and kissed him with little bit more pasion than needed. “You're amazing”

Patton blushed and pushed him back a bit “Oh, hush now. It's not the time”

Roman turned to his brother, and cursed. “Fuck, sorry, I, ehm...”

“It's ok” Remus said, still holding Janus on his arms. “Can we spend the night at your place? I don't think Jan will sleep here without nightmares”

“Yes, of course” Patton said, still a bit red in the face. “My turn to drive”

By the time they arrived home, Janus had calmed down enough to have a conversation. However, none of them fell like talking much, as they entered through the door and Logan and Virgil offered then popcorns and a movie marathon to alleviate their pains.

So, the six of them ended pilled in the couch arguing to what movie watch next.

It was past midnight, when Virgil woke to someone else moving. Through the darkness, he observed as Remus let an unconscious Janus on top of his pillows and walked away. Virgil pushed Logan gently off him and followed the crazy twin.

Logan, unlike Janus, woke up. And decided to follow his sleep deprived boyfriend.

The three of them almost woke everyone up when they met at the door.

Remus jumped and almost cursed at the top of his lungs.

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked in a whisper.

“I believe he's trying to leave” Logan said, starling Virgil as well. “Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you”

“It's alright” Virgil said. He turned to Remus. “Where are you going?”

“...Nowhere” Remus awfully lied. He hid his bag behind his feet.

“Remus” Logan started. “You wouldn't want me to wake either your brother or Janus, would you?”

“Fuck, fine” Remus said. “I was going to commit arson, ok?”

“Why?” Virgil asked, tired of Remus bullshit.

Remus gestured widely “Cause the bitch deserves it!”

“Oh. You mean Janus's mom? How do you know where she is?” Logan said.

Remus pulled a note out of his pocket. “The bitch left a note before leaving. She's at this shitty motel.”

“You can't burn down an entire motel on your own.” Virgil said. “I'm going with you”

“I suppose you'll need a driver” Logan said, adjusting his glasses.

“I can drive on my own, thanks” Remus said.

“No, trust me, he should drive” Virgil said. “If we're doing illegal shit at least.”

“Why?” Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I drive as if I had nothing to live for anymore” Logan said, grabbing his keys. “Virgil says it can be quite... Panic inducing.”

“It is” Virgil confirmed.

“Alright” Remus said, smiling “Let's go commit arson, gays.”

As Remus had said, Janus's mother was sleeping in one of the motel rooms of a shady establishment at the outskirts of town. Which room it was was yet unknown.

“Ok” Said Logan parking sloppily. “Does anyone know how to figure out where she is?”

“Can we ask?” Virgil asked. “Pretend we know her or something?”

“I can pretend to be Janus” Remus proposed. “I'm a good actor.”

“I thought the acting was a Roman's thingie” Virgil said. “He Is an actor after all.”

“Hush now, emo boy.” Remus said, exiting the car. “Just come with me and leave the talking to me”

Virgil rolled his eyes and went out to follow him. Remus handed him one of two bags, and headed inside.

“Don't tell Logan I had this preplanned” Remus whispered to Virgil before entering.

Inside, there was a tired woman who look as if she was working three jobs at a time just to sustain herself and someone else. She was mindlessly looking through her phone. It wouldn't have surprised any of them if she fell asleep then and there.

Remus signaled Virgil to stay where he was and approached the woman.

“Eh, excuse me?” Remus said, with a timid voice that Virgil knew didn't belong to him. “I might be in need of, well, assistance.”

The woman looked up from her phone and hid it immediately. She rubbed her eyes and focused on Remus.

“What can I help you with?” She said, trying to sound awake when she was not.

“You see, I'm looking for Mrs Sanders.” Remus said. “But I'm not entirely sure of in which room she's in...”

The woman nodded and checked a big notebook. “I'm sorry, but she specified only her son could come visit” She said, closing the book with a loud thud.

“Oh, that's me!” Remus exclaimed, and laughed nervously. “Sorry, I should've said so earlier...” He smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, sir, I'll need some ID.” The woman said. “Rules of the motel and yadi yadi yada.”

“Oh, alright, I have it somewhere over here” Remus said, patting his pants in search for his wallet. “It must be here somewhere...” He frowned, and pulled out a card Virgil didn't recognize. “Eh, well, I have this. It's my lawyer license.” He smiled sheepishly again. “It doesn't have my face on it, but I did spend a lot of money and years just to get it...”

The woman took the license and checked it without much entuthiasm. She shrugged and gave it back. “She's on the nineteenth room at the right. Although she's probably sleeping now...”

Remus quickly placed the license back in his wallet. “Thank you” he said, and he offered the woman fifty dollars. “For the trouble” And before the woman could say anything, he grabbed Virgil by the arm and started walking away.

Once both of them where far away from the receptionist, about ten rooms away, Virgil turned to Remus.

“Did you take Janus's license for this?” He asked.

Remus half shrugged, raising his arms. “Eh, yeah. Just in case, ya know? I'll give it back.”

“That was a smart trick, though” Virgil said. “You were more polite there than ever in your life.”

“Thank you, emo boy” Remus said, “I got the trick from Daredevil.”

Virgil groaned. “Ya big nerd.”

Remus hushed him and pointed to the room nineteen. He took the bag he had previously handed Virgil and opened it.

“Where the fuck did you get gasoline?” Virgil said, as Remus pulled out several cans of gasoline.

“An arsonist never reveals his secrets” Remus said, opening the other bag. “Now, do we use matches or a lighter?”

“You're the arsonist, you decide.” Virgil said, looking around and checking there were no cameras. None. Great.

“Matches then.” Remus said. “Now, someone told me you know how to pin a lock...”

Virgil groaned “I pinned one lock in my life. One. Why does everybody think I can do it again?”

“Just try it out, motel doors are shitty anyways” Remus said, pulling out a can of paint.

Virgil whined, but he got to work as Remus sprayed the word 'bitch' on the window of the motel room. Although he had no idea of what he was doing, after a few minutes the door opened with a click. Remus patted Virgil in the back and grabbed a can of gasoline. He entered the motel room and as silently as anyone could dump gasoline on the ground, he dumped the gasoline all over the ground. Virgil handed him another can and Remus repeated the process until the only thing not covered was the path from the bathroom, where you could hear the shower running, to the main entrance.

“We aren't that mean. Arson is enough” Remus said, exiting the room.

“What if she comes after us?” Virgil asked.

Remus hummed, lighting a match. “That's why we're running as soon as I drop this”

Having said so, he yeeted the match into the pool of gasoline and grabbed his bags. He threw them to Virgil and yelled at him to run.

And so, they found themselves running down the hall, away from the surprised screams of the other residents and the chaos they had caused.

Remus jumped the stairs to the parking lot, followed short by Virgil. He ran to the car, where Logan was talking on the phone.

“Yeah, we'll be back soon” Logan was saying, unaware of the fire and chaos the others had started. “Is Janus awake? No? Oh, good, he's going to—”

“START THE CAR, MOTHERFUCKER” Remus screamed at his ear. Logan almost dropped his phone and placed it back on his ear.

“Gotta go, your eldrich brother is screaming at me from the back seat” He calmly said, as he grabbed the seatbelt. Without waiting for an answer, he hanged up, starting the car. Remus kept yelling for everyone to hurry up. Logan waited until Virgil entered the car after throwing the bags at Remus. “Put your seatbelts on” he ordered, and started driving.

As they passed exited the parking lot, Logan eyed the fire at the distance. “So...” he commented, “you realise that you might get in trouble for this, right?”

“Shut up and drive” Remus said.

“Don't talk to my boyfriend like that” Virgil said. He then turned to Logan. “Please stop talking and drive.”

Logan rolled his eyes and exited the parking lot into the road. The motel rooms—including the one on fire— had a direct view of the road. In fact, there wasn't much distance between one motel room and where Logan was driving.

That explains how Janus's mother got from her room to the road so fast.

So fast, Logan ran over her.

He hit the breaks too late, sending the awfull woman flying a meter or two. Remus ceased his yelling for a second, and no one said a word.

And then, finally, Logan spoke.

“Fuck.” he so eloquently said. “Is she dead?” 

Remus detached his seatbelt and went outside. He paced towards the woman with no hurry at all. He then poked her with his boots.

“Are you dead?” he asked.

There was nothing for a few seconds, until the woman whined in pain.

“Oh, alright” Remus turned to Logan. “The bitch ain't dead yet!”

The woman made another grunt, more in complain than grunt.

“Oh, thank god” Logan sighted, relaxing the grip on the wheel. He turned to Virgil in the back seat. “Can you call her an ambulance, please?”

Virgil nodded, and started doing so. Remus ran inside the car again. And Logan started it and drove away.

Once Virgil ended the call, Remus started ranting about some story he was thinking of writing, and nothing else was mentioned until they arrived home.

Virgil opened the door slowly, checking if anyone was awake. On the couch, Janus was sleeping, with a pile of blankets on him. Patton was sleepily petting his head, humming a tune.

“Hey” Virgil whispered, announcing himself and the others. “We're back”

Patton waved at him and gestured for him to keep quiet. He pointed to the kitchen where the light was on.

Virgil exhaled and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with angry Roman now, but if he didn't, Roman would've be more angry at the morning.

He took his shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Logan and Remus followed soon, after taking off their shoes as well.

Roman was there, with a frown on his face as he checked the latest news on his phone. He didn't rise his eyes from the phone as the three of them entered. “You aren't on the news yet, so I don't know how bad it was.” he said. “What did you do?”

“Oh, the usual” Remus said. Roman didn't seem surprised at all “Arson, vandalism... Logan ran over Janus's mom...”

“LOGAN DID WHAT?” Roman looked at the blushing man with wide eyes. Virgil shushed him with a hit to the arm. “Yeah, sorry, but what the fuck?”

Logan cleared his throat and looked away. “It was an accident. And Virgil called an ambulance for her” Logan said, fixing his tie. “Even if she wants to press charges, she won't be able of affording both the lawyer and the ambulance”

Roman looked at him for a few seconds, blinking. “Amazing” he said. “Just... Wow...” He rubbed his eyes again. “I'm going to sleep. I'll yell at you tomorrow”

Virgil exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. He saw Logan do the same, yawning. The only one who didn't relax was Remus, as he was never nervous to start with.

“Oh, and Remus?” Roman said, poking his head into the kitchen again. “Give Janus his license back”

“Got it!” Remus said, and took his wallet out. He settled Janus's license next to his stuff.

Logan and Virgil headed back to their bed. Patton followed soon, after hearing Roman calling for him.

Remus tiptoed to Janus and tried to settle next to him without waking him up. Once he succeeded, he snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

The next morning, the twins were arguing in the kitchen, while Janus watched the morning news with Virgil.

“Yesterday, a motel at the outskirts of town was set fire by unknown arsonists” A blonde woman started talking. “Then, on their escape, they ran over a—”

Virgil changed the channel, snapping the remote from Janus. He settled into a cooking show. When Janus looked at him intrigued, Virgil just shrugged and muttered something about 'boring media romanticising arson' and changed the subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave comments and raise my self esteem, please.


End file.
